


“It’s you, it always has been.”

by riddleb9y



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham - All Media Types
Genre: Coffee Shops, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Sweet, Tumblr Prompt, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleb9y/pseuds/riddleb9y
Summary: this is a prompt from https://v4lentiines.tumblr.com/post/627380949234155520 for the wonderful mysticmlynn3!!
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	“It’s you, it always has been.”

**Author's Note:**

> fluff #2. “It’s you, it always has been.”

It was early spring but Gotham Central Park was covered in snow. Kids from across town were gathered for snowball fights, screaming and giggling as they engaged in war. Under a dry covering, two 'civilian men sat together, cuddled up while taking turns reading from Ulysses.

Flipping to the next stiff page, the man dressed in corduroy overall and a thick green coat, yawned. He began reading out the page's dialogue, pressing his cheek further against the other's shoulder. Their analysis of James Joyce had turned into a cozy reading, which neither minded. Leaving their flat was refreshing, the book was irrelevant.

A stifled yawn interrupted him mid-sentence. He glanced over with teasing eyes, "Am I boring you, Jon?" 

Shaking his head, the man replied, "Of course not, dearest." Slightly leaning, he pressed a kiss to Ed's cheek. "I always zone out during wagon scenes. They're unnecessary and dragged."

With a hum of agreement, Ed closed the book. They'd read for an hour, making his back stiff. "Do you want to grab coffee?"

Giving a steady nod, Jonathan stood, offering his elbow to Ed. Great fully latching on, the short man led the o the inside walk, which headed out toward the street. There was a cute coffee shop that was hopefully devoid of any cops or Bats. Holding the book close to his chest, monetarily forgetting about Jon's bag, Ed observed the smoggy Gotham skyline. Aside from the usual grey film, there were a few crowds of clouds, matching the icy breeze. After the week's snow flurry, Ed doubted they'd get caught up in bad weather again.

When they crossed from the park to the adjacent boulevard, he nudged Jon. "I cannot be burned in a fire or drowned in water. What am I?"

"Ice," Jon answered instantly. 

Looking up with childish eagerness, Ed grinned. "Correct, it's a shame the lake wasn't frozen through."

"Hmm, you fancy yourself an ice skater?"

Shaking his head, Ed replied, "I fancy you one."

Truthfully, Jon hasn't skated in years. Not since the winter church events, his grandmother forced him to attend. Bullies made him a quick learner, but he never enjoyed the sport.

"I can hold myself up if that's what you're implying," They stopped outside a small shop and Ed pushed open the door. "Maybe next winter we can try."

Bouncing one of his heels, Ed agreed. "Yes, if we're not in Arkham, maybe we can."

They spent the better half of winter, in Arkham, missing the holidays and decent heating systems. Neither preferred typical celebration so they spent their time avoiding Joker (who had been locked up for the holidays) and sneaking into the medbay. The time together was well spent but a waste of their time.

Ed excused himself to order their drinks, one black coffee, and one hot chocolate. Seated at a booth, Jon watched the perplexed look on the worker's face. There was obvious hesitance but after a minute she gave in, playing along with Ed's chatter. Ed thanked her for the drinks, generously tipping before leaving with two mugs.

After approaching the table, he passes Jon's coffee, sliding into the free bench. "She’s none the wiser.”

Craning his neck, Jon covers a yawn, “I’m sure you made yourself know.”

“It was just a riddle, and she answered it!” He blows on his drink, peeking from under lashes. The stern glare settled in Jon’s eyes sets of an exasperated sigh, “Don’t tell me you’re jealous.”

Revived by the accusation, Jon stutters, “Why-When have I,”

“Nina and Diedre, Selina, Harvey, Bats,” He lists, tapping every finger he counts.

“I have not, it’s just, well you know it’s possible.”

All playfulness leaves Ed as he examines Jon’s uncertainty, shocked by the confession. Because he would never, he could never leave Jon. They’re been through too much together and apart. Ed loved him with all his heart to an immeasurable extent. “You know I’d never-”

“You can’t say never, it happens,” Clutching his mug, he slides it closer, shrugging. “Forget about it I don’t know why I’m-”

Ed stands, sliding out of the table to Jon’s row. “Jonathan,” He nudges the man, before sitting beside him. Reaching out he grasped the man’s hand, staring beneath Jon’s bangs. “It’s you. It always has been.” Blue eyes widen and Jon sweeps Ed in a stumbling display of public affection, flushing their sides together and peppering Ed’s forehead with kisses, whispering ‘I know’.

**Author's Note:**

> this was super fun to write!! (even if it got angsty for .2 seconds)


End file.
